Something From Nothing
by Dwisiwi
Summary: AU Japril as teenager in close community, living their life until the time they need to live separately as they become adult
1. Chapter 1

SOMETHING FROM NOTHING

A JAPRIL AU

Chapter 1

12 Years Previously

It was Tuesday afternoon, after school time. The weather was nice, not too cold with a little sun shining through. Just a little warm to keep using the warm clothes. A good time for a little sight seeing near by the lake where people used to go by the weekend or on Fridays. Not a good place to catch a quiet time if you came on the crowded days.

Jackson Avery was driving to his friend's house, to Alex Karev's house. It was a result from him showing off his new toy, a brand new binocular from his dad. It was so cool he couldn't stop talking about it. No one give a damn with his new toy, only Alex listened to him because the amount of time they spent together. It was going to be a quick trip to the lake, showed Alex how cool the binocular was and they off to team meeting in Mark Sloan's house, well technically it would be a team meeting but everybody knew it was going to be a party.

Jackson stopped in front of Karev resident just to see that Alex was talking to a girl in a car across the street from his house. He couldn't see who the girl was but it seemed like they were having a serious conversation. He got out from his car, so Alex could see him arriving, but seemed like they were deep in whatever they were talking. So Jackson just wait, leaning in his car. Until Alex looked back to him maybe after the girl let him know he was there.

"Who's the girl?" Jackson asked Alex once he walked back. Smirking all the way to his friend because he knew every time Alex was serious about something, he would only bring trouble. He couldn't wait what Alex would tell him.

"Tutor girl." Alex said, pat Jackson over to get into his car. When he made no movement, he said, "Come on, we better get going. I don't want to get another crap from Sloan because us being late again."

"Oh we have time. We can skip lake and talk before we go to Sloan's." Said Jackson coyly. He walked over to the driver seat and get in the car before he teased his friend. "Izzy knows about her, right?"

"Shut up!" Alex jabbed him in the arm. "Off course Izzy knows. They're friends. Now go!"

Jackson finally drove his car away from Alex's house go to the lake. While Jackson drove, Alex kept busy typing something in his phone. This was something new from Alex, Jackson never saw him occupied over something other than their basketball games, Izzy – his girlfriend- and foods. Whatever going on between Alex and this mysterious tutor girl must be something serious.

"So who's this tutor girl? Do I know her?" The curiosity got the better of him this time.

"Huh?"

Looking to the road to take turn, Jackson saw that his companion didn't even bother his question. He slapped his chest while he typed away in his phone.

"Dude! What is wrong with you?" Asked Alex while he slapped back his friend. And Jackson only laughing with his friend's response.

"I asked you. Who's the tutor girl? Since when you need a tutor?" Jackson talked fast, throwing Alex questions and questions.

"I don't know if you know her, it's Kepner." Rolling his eyes Alex answer shortly. He really wanted to end this conversation.

"I know a Kepner. Hmm, she's April Kepner, right? I was with her in.., some class this year." Jackson added dismissing answers from Alex.

"Yeah right. You don't even remember which class you are with her. There's no point I tell you, you don't even know her." Opening his side window open. Alex turned his head, not buying what Jackson said.

"Hey! I said I know her. Beside you already have Izzy." Jackson protested making his point.

"I don't understand." Alex confusingly said.

"I'm just saying, if you wanna play with another girl, you can give me a head's up so I can back you up when Izzy's asking." Jackson hold his own laugh while explaining his point to Alex.

Alex starred at him for good couple second before they both laughing their asses off. "Dude no. You're crazy."

They got to the lake, each took turn using Jackson's new binocular, had some stupid try outs. Joking around like kids. And when the sky was getting dark they left and go to back to the city. They stopped at one of the store, looking for some cold drink before they go to Sloan's. Jackson was looking in one of the isle when they put freshener for cars when he spotted the girl they've been talking all afternoon. He saw Alex sees him recognized the girl, he gave him code "don't-you-dare" look. So Jackson walked to the tutor girl just like he asked not to.

"Hey. You're April Kepner, right? I'm Jackson." He gave his hand introducing himself to her. Jackson saw in the distance that Alex walked to them. Smirking to his action, Jackson asked again before she could even answer him. "I saw you with Alex before. He got you into trouble?"

"Umm, no." Shaken his hand back, April was not sure how she could come out with an answer to this boy. She didn't know him, well she knew him off course, this boy is Jackson Avery. The boy Alex always hang out with. She knew Alex but not Jackson. She just starred at him, dumbly starred at him. "I don't think, I..I"

"Avery! Come on. Let her be. Sorry Kep. Ignore him." Alex told him once he got to them. Pushing Jackson away from April. Jackson noticed how April looked so relieve when Alex stand beside her and rub her back.

"Hey. I just want to know her, introduce myself. Just in case you get her in trouble she knows she can always come to me." Jackson stubbornly said. Holding his position point while winking at April.

"No. Get away Avery, I tell you. And you Kepner, don't ever talk to him without me around." Alex said, pointing his finger to April.

Jackson laugh it all and walked away after got pushed from Alex again.

April looked to Alex, mortified. "Don't worry. He means alright. Pretty boy doesn't like when he felt left behind." Alex pat her shoulder and walked to the exit following Jackson.

"I'm not worry." April murmured slowly once the boys left her.

At the Sloan's house, all the boys only focused on the so called meeting just for a little while. They were distracted with foods and games. Mark Sloan was true to his words to gather his team, having a team meeting and nobody from outside the team invited. As team captain he did follow up what the coach asked him to tell the team. He was not only the team captain but also one of respected seniors on the team. Everyone would do what Mark said. They have tough games coming up, and he didn't want to face the games unprepared. He wanted to get full points from those games and that year was his last year, so all the instruction form coach he needed him to deliver to his team member he would do it.

Mark was standing in front of whiteboard he got from his father's office, re-checked his outlines that already delivered and nothing he hadn't say to the boys. They had plans and tactics to try in the next training. He felt good and confidence.

He looked around, seeing all the boys in his home. Some of the boys stayed in his kitchen, closer to the food and some of the boys in his living room, playing games and cheering. Typical.

Then he saw Avery and Karev bickering at his kitchen island, they were taking foods from each other plates. From all the juniors he let himself closed to, these two are the closest to him. He might give the team to them next year when he went to college. They could be a good example to other boys, let them know that while you enjoy playing around they always had to focus on the games. They didn't have trouble at school, they had great grades. And from what Mark heard they both plan to go to big great school, not only depending on scholarship. That was an example he needed.

He walked towards the boys, "Are you two done fighting for foods like rats?" He said. Mark saw Alex slap Jackson's hand from his plate and sigh.

"You ass!" Alex said ready to punch Jackson's body. Jackson was ready to grab Alex plate instead, trying to throw away his food.

"HEY! HEY! ENOUGH!" Mark yelled surprising both Alex and Jackson.

"No need to yell, God Mark." Rubbing his ear, then Jackson pat Mark's chest asking him to relax.

"Avery just messing with me because he wants to know my business. No harm involved, capt." Alex added.

This got Mark interest. "What's the problem here now?" He asked the boys, sitting down in the stool.

Rolling their eyes, Jackson and Alex ready to walk away from Mark. Mark added, "Wait! Cheer me up. Share me your problem. Come on!"

"It's nothing." Alex said. At the same time Jackson teasingly said, "Girl problem."

"Interesting." Rubbing his own hand Mark smiled excitedly. "Tell me more, Avery. It's an order."

"Well.." Jackson started. He looked to Alex and holding his chuckles.

"God dammit Avery!" Alex left his friend to the other boys with the game. Jackson only laughed at his friend.

Waiting until Alex far enough, Mark looked back to Jackson, "What is it?". Still waiting for his answer.

Shaking his head, Jackson only said it was nothing and left to grab another food.

In the week after the meeting, they were having game at home. The game would be on Friday, everyone at school excited about the game. Packed up hall would be expected. But not for one April Kepner. She was busy preparing her science kit for science fair the next week. Her friends Izzy Stevens and Lexie Grey were missing all day because cheers preparation for tonight's big game. It didn't really matter to her, she knew the drill. She kept busy by herself in the workshop.

After her plan to help Alex couple weeks ago, her mind was so full. She needed to help for the other student she was tutoring, this science fair, her application to college (yes, she was the student that prepare in advance), her homework, her portfolio and the last was Alex's plan. Oh how her life would go easier if she could cut her activities.

She was in the middle of reading back her to do lists when her phone rang, without checking she picked up the phone.

"Halo?"

"April where are you? I haven't see you all day. Are you even at school today?" Lexie asked with a noisy sound behind her.

"Lexie?" April said, distracted enough with her checklist.

"Yes Miss Kepner. It's her. Where are you?" Lexie asked again

"I'm in workshop, with science kit. What's up?" Moving her notes and books. Finish for the day, ready to go home.

"Why are you not in the gym right now?"  
"I'm beat, Lex. I think I go home. I have so many things to finish, I don't think I can stay to watch the game." April said

"You better get your ass here, because Izzy and Alex now fighting because of.."

"Wait what?!"

"Izzy and Alex. They're fighting now." Lexie trying to talk to April slowly to avoid a panicking April.

"Ok I'm on my way." She cut the phone off and run from workshop to the gym.

When she arrived at the gym, still partly empty because the game still around another hour away. She didn't see Lexie around. She tried to call her back but Lexie didn't pick up the phone. She walked around in front of the gym while trying to keep calling Lexie. But still useless.

She started thinking that Lexie might playing with her, she tried to call her one last time. She was thinking walk back to workshop and back to her first plan, go home. She didn't pay much attention to where she was walking when she bumped herself to someone or something. She looked up and saw that she bumped to someone's back.

"Oh God. I'm sorry." She said. Apologizing while rubbing her face without look up, feeling the hurt in her nose and head.

"Did you just bump me, Kepner?" That someone was someone she didn't want to meet, ever.

"Ugh. I said sorry?" Rubbing her forehead slowly, easing the pain from bumping with this boy.

"You should pay attention to where your little feet taking you. They are not walking on their own." He said. Clearly messing with her.

Knowing that April clearly annoyed with him, Jackson added. "Where are you going anyway? Too busy to watch your school playing tonight?" Seeing how red her face now, just added another amusement to him.

April just wanted to leave. Alex right, he really was pain in the ass. How those two could be friend, it was a mystery she didn't want to know.

"It's not your business. Do you somehow know where's Alex? I'm looking for him." She asked

She looked up, looking straight to his face waiting for his answer. What she saw was something she couldn't prepare. Damn, all those girls were right. Don't ever look Jackson in the eyes. Specially with the bright sun light. Those eyes were hypnotizing. Their words not hers.

She still didn't get her answer. And he still smirking at her like idiot that he was.

"I'm asking you! Do you see Alex somewhere?" Still no response. "AVERY!" she yelled

She only received a full laugh from Jackson.

"Relax. Alex is walking there with Izzy." Pointing somewhere behind him, showing her the position. "If you want to get there, you better hurry because I'm here to make sure Alex comes back quickly to locker room. We have a game to catch". He added a big smile at the end of his words.

Without more talking, she left him and walk to the place he was pointed to her. But not more than 5 steps, she looked back. "You're not playing me, right!" she asked

Jackson put his hands up, nodding his head, showed her he didn't play on her. "Just make sure you bring Alex with you. I give you 5 minutes Kepner. No funny business."

"Yeah right," Rolling her eyes and continue walking away.

What she saw after that was something she didn't expect.

******************************************************************************************************************************Hi! I"m actually juggling this story for quite sometimes, i was so afraid to start writing again. Because i don't have much faith in how Japril story gonna go. I don't feel comfortable enough to continue this story after what happen to Sarah and Jessica, and Japril eventually.

If you reading this, then thank you for reading this story. This is a challenge for myself to do multi chapter, so please let me know how you think about this. I really need it. Thank you again, for read this story and letting me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Izzy was sitting down in pavement, crying. She was hiding her face with her hands. Alex was standing in front of her, hands in his hipbone, looking like he was desperately trying to make Izzy talk or at least listen to him.

April felt bad seeing her friends in this situation. She didn't want to interfere whatever they were doing. She was pretty sure she knew what was going on. This is all she could ever think this past couple weeks, specially after Alex begged her not to tell Izzy.

"You know I think five minutes is too long." April heard Jackson walking behind her. Before he got to far, she stopped him, hold his arm prevent him to walk past her.

"Shhh! They're having a moment." She quietly whispered. She turned to Jackson, hoping he would just wait like her.

Jackson stopped beside her, looking amusedly to Alex and Izzy direction. "What he did now?"

"Nothing." Then April realized her hand still holding Jackson arm. Letting go his arm and standing straight. "It's not my place to say." She added shortly.

"But it's my place to tease him. I will not let this past him." Now he moved his body to look at her, hands folded in his chest. Blocking her from watching their friends.

"I'm not gonna tell you." She put her hand in his shoulder, asked him to move away.

He moved like she wanted, still smiling. "You no fun Kepner. We should be friends. I can teach you be fun."

April never thought about someone else badly in her life, but she couldn't find anything good being friends with this Avery boy. She looked up and arched her eyebrows, "No thanks."

"Ah come on! You can be friends with Karev. I'm better than him. We can be friends!" Jackson said

"So you say."

"No. That's a fact. I'm not bragging."

"Look.." Annoyed with him, she turned and looked at Jackson. "I don't know you. You don't know me. So don't act like we know each other."

Jackson pressed his lips together, holding back his smile. "We don't know each other, right?"

"Yup." April said.

"So, how about this?" Jackson said. April didn't hear anything more, like he was expecting her to look at him. So she look at the boy next to her. He was asking her to shake his hand.

"What?" April asked softly

"Like you said. We don't know each other. So we take this from the start." He smiled to a confuse April.

He coughed once, rubbing the back of his head and started talking. "Hi. I'm Jackson Avery. West Lake High. Nice to meet you. And you are..?"

April was speechless, she just blinking her eyes over and over again. She couldn't believe this boy.

"Come on, I'm waiting.." April heard he said. Coming back to her senses, she shaken his hand.

"Hi. I'm April Kepner. West Lake High too. Nice to know you." April couldn't help a little smile that form in her face.

"Nice indeed." Jackson said. Happy that he succeed to ask her.

"What are you two doing here?" Suddenly Alex and Izzy stood beside them.

April let go of Jackson hand in surprise, turning to face Alex who draped his hand around a smiling Izzy, "What are you TWO doing here?!" She asked back to Alex who now smiled guiltily. Well, more like she screamed to Alex.

Alex dropped his hand from Izzy's shoulder and scream back to April. "What is your problem Kepner?"

"Hey hey hey.." Izzy and Jackson together said. Tried to pull Alex and April apart.

Once it done, April walked back to the school building, throwing her hands up in the air and murmured something like cursing. And leaving Jackson and the smiling couple.

"What the hell man! You screamed at your friend! And you two still smiling?" Pointing April that walking back to school building.

That just made Alex laugh loudly, but Izzy tried tried to explain to Jackson, "I'm sorry Jackson, we were just messing with April. She kept a secret for Alex, she forbids Alex to give it to me so that's why she's mad."

Throwing an annoyed look to the couple and he walked away. "Whatever. 5 minutes, Alex. Or I will say something bad about you."

:::::::

"Why are you stopping?" Jackson asked Alex.

It was Saturday morning and they were in their mandatory morning run. Some people from school have this habit to go morning run every Saturday morning. They run together in big group. But not for Alex and Jackson that morning. They chose different route than the other, Alex actually wanted it and Jackson just following him. Alex said after the win yesterday, he didn't want to end up talking with other people about it. Something about clearing his head.

"I'm tired. What do you think." Alex said.

Jackson keep his pace, a little run while he waited Alex. "Come on, I really want to go back to bed. We still have some miles to catch." Jackson said.

"Relax would you." Alex said. Then continued running again. They run for another miles and stopped when they make it to downtown. It was almost 8 o'clock, they planned to go get some drink first before they run back to their homes.

"What happen yesterday?" While looking into refrigerator for some drink in the store.

"What happened?" Alex answered.

Looking up to his side to Alex, "Come on. You were freaking out entire morning, yelling at me while I pick you up, disappeared when we were warming up, Sloan yelled at me because of that by the way, what else, oh Izzy! Izzy crying on the back then suddenly nothing seemed happen, and YOU YELLED at freaking April Kepner. What the hell man." Pointing out each action with his fingers Jackson said.

Alex just keep opening and closing the refrigerator looking for his desired drink like Jackson said nothing. Then Jackson closed one of the door Alex been opening.

"What the hell man!"

"I'm asking." Jackson insisted.

`Taking a bottle of Gatorade, he was taking his time to answer Jackson. "Um, I gave her a bracelet, bought it from my saving." He said

"Cool." Jackson beamed. "But what's April's problem on that?" He added.

"Problem?"

"I don't know. It seems to me she has a problem with your plan. You two talking secretly and yesterday you yelled."

"She helped me keep the money. No way in hell I could keep that, I'll buy shit, used up the money." Alex said

"I don't understand." Jackson said.

"She helped keep the money. She told me what I want is way higher than my saving, she didn't want me keep looking for random job to get money because Izzy started to get suspicious and my mom started to ask her too." He clarified.

"Wow. Complicated much." Not amused at all to the antics, Jackson said.

"Yeah for someone who doesn't even thinking about girls and relationship like you, it is complicated." Alex said.

The two walking out from the store after they paid, walking to their way home.

Jackson later add, "I still don't understand why." Alex just slapped Jackson back to ask him to stop asking.

"No. I mean if she helped then why she was like mad at you yesterday? Just this one, then I'll drop it."

"I wanted to give the bracelet to Izzy sometime later. But April told me Izzy's been super suspicious, accusing April with crap. Also she told me she tried to mention to Izzy about promise things I might give to her, Izzy freaked out. I didn't want to listen at first, but then.. yeah just like that."

Jackson laugh at that, "You ass. She helped you!"

"Hey! She was the one freaking out yesterday. Don't blame me for that." Alex said.

:::::::

April Kepner known as a very patient person. She lived with a very demanding family. Her parents both have a very successful carrier and wanted all her children to be as perfect as possible. She did good living under her parents' pressure her whole life. And doing great at school was not something difficult for her, but with all what her parents taught her she became a perfectionist in such a young age, a perfectionist who could be very patient to reach her goals.

On Saturday, she perfected science fair that she has been devoted to for this whole month. She ditched her social life, she might forget how to be relax for that whole month. She wanted her creation and presentation to be as perfect as possible. She wanted that and she made sure she get what she wanted.

Her presentation was the best in the fair, the teachers were so proud of her and praised her. She felt like she was at the top of her life, everything was perfect nothing could go wrong. She made sure of it.

But reality never really worked for her sometimes. Over working herself for a month did no good for her body. After all the adrenaline and excitement slowing down, came exhaustion and sore and illness. She wasn't feeling good, her weekend sucks. She should be celebrating her success, instead she was buried in her bed and couldn't move an inch. She banned Izzy and Lexie who wanted to see her. Her family let her be for the rest of the weekend, let her take her time buried herself in bed after her mother brought her to doctor. She was over tired she just need sleep.

She only came back to school on Tuesday, she braved herself talked to her mother asking whether she could skip Monday to get more rest which miraculously approved by her mother.

April walked in corridor with her fresh spirit and big smile plastered in her face, she was ready for the day. She opened her locker, take everything she needed. When she turned around she was surprised to find Lexie and Izzy standing behind her.

"We thought you were dead!" Lexie snapped at her.

"We were worried April." Izzy said while rubbing April's arm slowly. With a very concern expression all over her face, so typically Izzy.

April put her hand around Izzy's shoulder, side hug her and rubbing her shoulder back. "I'm fiineee. I was over tired, I just need my sleep. Thank you for checking me though." She said.

"Yeah thank you for kicking us out. How nice of you." Lexie petulantly said.

April laughed at her friend, "Ah come on. Don't mad at me. You should be happy I don't give you my precious germs all over you two." She pinched Lexie's check to tease her. Which got her a slow slap in her hand from Lexie.

"Shut up. You still high from your win."

"Off course I'm high!" April said, but a little too loud, people starring at them. She looked around guiltily then add, "From my win."

Lexie and Izzy laugh and pulled her hand to start walking to their class.

"Wait, they all know I'm not drinking to school right?" April asked.

"Let it go April, let it go." Izzy said.

:::::::

Jackson was loading up her bags into his car when he heard someone calling his name. "Avery!"

He looked back, "Yang. What's up?" He asked.

"Going to dinner tomorrow? I'm looking for an escape." She said.

"An escape? Why?" He asked back.

"I'm too old for this crap. I will leave in couple months to college. What's the deal following tradition coming to a crappy dinner." She answered.

Cristina Yang, basket ball team's manager. Her family was an old friend of Jackson's family. He knew Cristina forever. She was senior, together with Mark they would graduate in couple months.

Their family among with some other families in town, had a dinner tradition once in couple months. Started since his grandparent era. When Cristina's family moved to town, they immediately had a great relationship among the families that included. Shortly they were asked to join the gathering and became closed to each other.

Jackson never stop admired the older girl, she was smart for sure, and she really could handle the team. Whole team even scared her. He idolized her. He knew he can easily dated her if he wanted to, been known each other for so long and all. But being a single child he valued her as his older sister. He definitely needed that older sister figure more than a girlfriend figure. At least for now.

"Your mother ok with that? I don't think I want to start excusing myself to my mom." He said. Feeling sick already thinking about that. He usually just nodding his head, and follow his parents every time.

"Oh I have an excuse. I just talked to Mark, and he join me. I need you on board." She said.

"Hell yeah I'm on board." He answered without thinking. The thought of ditching the dinner was something he wouldn't miss.

Cristina smiled to the younger boy, knowing that whatever she brought to him he would follow her. "We'll say we will find a new manager for the team. The one who's gonna replacing me." Cristina said.

"And? We're gonna pretend that we are going to do something here after school?" He wondered.

"No. Not pretend. We really need looking for a new manager. Tell that to your mother, tell her I say hi too." She said. Then she walked past Jackson to her car. Leaving a very confuse Jackson behind.

"Huh.." Then he jumped in to his car, ready to leave school.

The concept of not having Cristina Yang as team manager was something weird for him. How in the world anybody capable enough to drag every boys on team to do shit they needed to do and teaming up with their coach and captain. Hell, if Cristina already looking for replacement, Mark should be the next one looking for replacement too. And he was not sure if he was ready for the change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I never knew looking for a replacement will be this difficult. It's been a month!" Mark Sloan said. He sat in the bleachers, looking up to the sky trying to stable his breath after a run. Cristina Yang, the petite manager was standing beside him, hands in her hips, watching the other boys from the team, running their asses off. It was a tortured training day for the team. One of Cristina Yang's master plan, together with the coach to help maintain team's stamina. Torture day as she called it.

"We're looking for my replacement, off course it's difficult." She said.

Shoving her because of her answer while he standing up, then Mark added, "We don't have much time. These fools need someone new to take care of them. Who's gonna do your job while you bitching about colleges and parties outside this damn town."

Cristina shoved Mark back, "While I'm studying! Not that I need that much time to study unlike you. I see Stanford in front of me already." She said.

"Yeah yeah. Mark Sloan's here already got scholarship you know." Mark jabbed back and walked down the bleachers to get back to his team.

"No letter, hoax." Cristina said, following Mark down the bleachers.

:::

"You should come more often, April. You are really good at this."

"I plan to. If I don't have anything much to do, I will. I love the kids." April said to Lisa, her cousin who worked in city's library. "I love being kids!" She added.

"You should, you really should. How's school anyway?" They were walking toward library's exit. It was the day when April volunteered in the library for a session in children activity. She was reading children's books, and she was pretty good at it. Her expression and the way she told the story made kids that came to the session fascinated and entertained, that was why Lisa always asked her to come back over and over again.

"Good." April nodded as she continued walking outside the library building.

"Just plain good?" She teased.

Smiling to her cousin, April looked amuse at what Lisa hinting to her. She was not gonna get anything out of her, she thought, she knew Lisa digging for her personal life. The boring April Kepner needed to be exposed.

"Yup. Same old school life. Oh I won science fair last month." She beamed at Lisa.

"Wow..again?" Lisa said, surprised for her cousin.

"Congratulate me sister!" Yelled April, shaking Lisa's both shoulder.

Lisa laughed at her antics, her cousin really was a ball of sunshine, it was so easy messing with her. She never changed, she always found way to cheer up.

"I always congratulate you. All the time you won everything." She said. "God you're so greedy." Pushing April's shoulder back jokingly. April gave her big funny smile to her.

"You ok walking back home alone?"

"I'm fine. Just a little more walk. It's healthy. Thanks for the goody bag. You're the best!" April gave her cousin a kiss in her cheek before walking away.

:::

"I heard that Yang can't find her replacement. You heard that?" Asked Alex from the passenger seat in Jackson's car.

"I heard. They want a perfect person to replace already a perfect person. There's no such things." Jackson answered nonchalantly.

The sky was getting dark, they just finished torture day. If it was up to them, they feel to just lie down on the ground until the next day if they didn't remember they need to come back home. All the boys just wanted to die there on the field, preferably dig a hole and buried inside. Torture day was a rare thing, so every time it came, they convinced something bad happened. If it was not from Sloan, then it must be Yang.

Jackson was still in his denial mode, about Yang and Sloan very close to graduate. And all the changes that needed around him. Those two seniors were the closest to him. As annoying as they could be both of them were people he would run for advices. Sloan was like older brother to him, and Yang seemed like older sister for him, at least for now. And things going to change. He always hated changes, they ruined everything that already run smoothly.

Looking aside to Jackson Alex smirked, "Your feeling to Yang is so cute. After all this time it's still there."

Jackson gave him a look that could kill people, but not Alex, "Get new material. That's not funny anymore."

"I'm just saying. You just have a little more time to talk to her before she goes to, where? Stanford she said?"

"Yes, Stanford. I don't need to say anything to her. We're cool." Jackson answered shortly.

"Ooooh… so the talk happened sometimes ago. Why not then?" Continued Alex to dig Jackson weak spot for the senior.

"It's not gonna work. I know her. I will be just another boy she will forget. And you know, I also don't need a relationship." He looked at Alex, then added, "for now."

"You keep saying that. And watch how you regret this thing." Alex said to already assured Jackson. Jackson shook his head already, emphasized his decision.

The boys kept talking about another things, before Jackson spotted a redheaded girl walking in the sidewalk. "Is that Kepner? What is she doing?" He asked.

Looking to the side Jackson pointed, Alex said, "Yeah it's her. I swear she always walks everywhere. You mind?"

"Nope. I'll pull aside there." Jackson said.

April was startled seeing a car stopped in front of her. Suddenly she was scared. She should follow what Lisa suggested, to wait until Lisa's shift over and she could drive her home. Slowly she counted the steps she needed to make the escape out of that place, to avoid the car. Then she saw Alex hopped out of the car.

"What are you doing, Kepner? Come on, get in the car." He yelled.

"Thank you, Alex. I can walk from here." She yelled back, tried to decline the offer.

Alex walked closer to her, "Come on!" He said. He taken her hand when April still considering. "You think too much."

"Hi there." April heard someone from inside the car greeted her. It was Jackson, of course it was him. She should know that this was his car.

Alex already climbed to the backseat of the jeep to make space for April to sit in front. They were waiting April to hop in.

"Hi! You don't need to trouble yourself, I can walk." She said.

"It's ok. Come on in." He urged her. And April looked at Alex who already looked like he would drag her in.

"Alright. Thank you so much for this." She said, smiling a little to Jackson, thanking him.

"Not a problem, my friend." Jackson smiled back to her.

When the car stopped in front of April house, April looked between Jackson and Alex, already saying her thousand of thank yous again, which gained her loud groans both from Jackson and Alex.

"I know it's not a big thing, but you said it yourself you guys tired. And my home not in the way of yours. I can't say my thank you enough." She insisted.

"It's ok April. It's dark already too." Jackson said. Chuckled to April, she just too funny.

"You think when you disappear, I wouldn't be asked to look for you. I'll save my time by asking Avery drive you home instead." Alex jabbed. April rolled her eyes for that.

"Alright. Thank you again." Then she felt Jackson drove the car forward, "Alright alright. Good night guys." Getting out of the car and chuckled when Alex didn't wait to jump to the front. "Bye.."

She waited until the car disappear, smiling. There were always something new and different since the day Alex became her friend, when Izzy introduced him to her. They could always talk about everything, even when Izzy was not around. They were getting closer, he even talked to her about all the troubles he has in his family and his relationship with Izzy. He became one of person she could trust, he taken her as his friend. Not only his girlfriend's friend, but his own friend. But that came along his protectiveness. Alex always said that because she was so tiny, so naïve, people used to take advantage of her. It was really good to have another point of view, from the boy side, of what she was been through. She wasn't an adult yet, but God being teenager it was so exhausted she wondered how many Alex she needed at the time she become an adult. That if Alex still around her.

April got inside her home, looking around it seemed the house still empty. No keys on the hook either, best guess she was the first to arrive home. Her sister Kimberly, she was junior in college, and Alice was freshmen. She was the only kid that still live with her parents. Her sister would come home each holiday, at least that was what happened with Kim, but with Alice everything could happen.

Her parents rarely got home before she did. Tonight just that night. She would prepare dinner, did her homework, doing a little there and there on the internet here, not until she needed to sleep. She hates to be in her room when her parents coming home, she wanted to catch up with them even just for a little. But most of the time, she already asleep when her parents got home.

:::

Jackson parked his car behind his mother's. He believed that her mother stayed at home that day. Something about accompanied his grandparents somewhere he heard this morning. In the contrary of what people thought about him, he actually a mommy's boy. He was the only kid in his family. He didn't think it was something wrong. Well, sometimes he wanted his mother to relax and not exaggerating everything, but then again he just enjoyed being the only kid his parents showered their attention too. Maybe when the time he would leave for college he would reconsider this, but for now he would enjoy everything.

Not every time he was spoiled and got free access to everything, his parents really put responsible first and taught him everything to introduce him to their family business. It was hard, Jackson knew that, but if it was not him who else. Most of his family lived in other cities, the uncles and aunts. So when needed, he believed he would be asked to step in to the family business.

"Mom.." He called while he walked inside the house. He put his backpack and his shoes bag on the stool in the kitchen counter when his mother showed up in the kitchen.

"Put that shoes bag down, son." She said. Doing as she said, Jackson pushed the bag until they dropped to the floor. "Such a lazy boy." She petted his head while she walked pass him.

Jackson snorted and groan a little for that while he drank a glass of cold water. "I can be lazy. I'm tired. I think I might passed out." He said.

His mother just starred at him, "being dramatic aren't we?"

Taking the seat on the stool, he watched his mother adding something in to whatever she was preparing for dinner, then he said, "I'm not. Today's torture day. I swear, Mom, Cristina is sick. And Mark? He just agreed to her, whatever she asked."

Finishing her preparation, she turned around and asked Jackson to get up and helped her with the plates to bring to the dinner table. "You'll need that, it's for the team's benefit." She said.

Jackson just mumbled something while he put the plates on the table.

"When you done, go shower. I'll let you know when Pops and Gramma come." Her mother said.

"Not even a little bite, ma? I can always test the taste." Jackson begged, now standing hovering next to his mother eyeing the food.

"You stink. Go!" She laughed at her son tempt to eat.

"Alright, alright. Don't blame me if I sleep in the shower."

He started walk to the stairs when he heard her mother called him back. He peeped from near the stairs, "Yes?"

"Your bags, Hon."

Jackson walked back to get all his belongings with a loud dramatic groan which earned him a loud laugh from his mother.

:::

"You should come with us Jackson, next month to San Diego. We will stay at your Uncle Steve's house and the exhibition will be on the weekend." Jackson's grandfather, Harper, offered when they have their dinner that night.

"But it's school week, Pops." Jackson replied while getting more food to his plate.

"Can we do that, honey?" Asked Robert sweetly to his wife.

Catherine giggled at her husband and Jackson rolled his eyes. If anything they could complain about Robert Avery's behavior was his intention to always tease his wife and his son. Catherine knew that Robert was just messing with her father-in law suggestion and he wanted to tease Jackson with his affection to her. No way both Robert and Catherine allowed Jackson to leave for anything business related in school days.

"Dad please.." Jackson said.

"Oh come on now, Son. Your pops just asking your company. That would be so cool for us three go together. You can see a lot of new things in the exhibition." Robert answered.

Jackson looked at his father disbelievingly then turned to his mother questionably.

"We'll see about that. Is that ok, Harper?" Catherine interfered. "I can check to the school."

"That's all I'm asking." Harper said.

When the grandparents left the house, Jackson stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes with her mother busy with her laptop in the dining table.

"What was that mom? Dad's kidding right?" He asked her mother.

"Honestly, I think he's kidding. No way we agreed for that, you know that." She answered.

"I know, it's just.."

Seeing that his mother seemed busier with her emails in the laptop than listening to him, he talked a little louder. "Mom.!"

Turning to face her son from the dinner table she said, "What?"

"I'm serious. That's just not funny." Jackson moaned.

"What's not funny?" Suddenly Robert walked in to the kitchen and sit in the stool in front of Jackson.

"Apparently it's you, babe." Catherine said, blinking her eyes to her husband.

"Me? Oh about San Diego. To be honest I'm not kidding this time." He answered, which earned him curious and shocked stares from both his wife and son. He laughed at that, their faces were so similar.

"You two listen. You know I never allow, your mother and I Jackson. No trips for you until we really need you at the office. And I don't see it anytime soon. But this one is kinda a request from your uncle and my friends. Their kids and your cousin David always around the exhibitions. Now that the exhibition is in San Diego, you can join. They want to get to know you and seeing you around. David will be there too, you wouldn't be left behind. It's a new experience." Robert explained.

"It's school day.."

"Robert, he has school.."

Both Jackson and Catherine talked in the same time.

"Hey..hey..hey! I know. I'm not pushing it. If this can be done, then you'll go with us. If it's not, then it's ok. There will always be another time." Robert said.

:::

April heard her mother called from downstairs. She rushed to finish a little make up she was putting on her face and gathered all her belonging to go downstairs before her mother left for work and left her to take the school bus. She didn't want that.

"I'm coming mom!" she yelled back.

"Careful honey. You can fall, tripped all over there." Her mother, Karen Kepner, said. Putting her breakfast on the table. "Your father left early, there's an emergency coming at the hospital."

"Oh gosh! I hope it's not too bad." April said.

"There was a fire, on the way to the plantation. I hope it's not too bad." Karen said.

"Really? We gotta go earlier then. There's must be tons to do waiting for you in the hospital." April said, rushing her breakfast.

April parents both working in the hospital. Her father was a surgeon and her mother was in the administration side. So being in the hospital is not something strange for April, she got her dream to become a surgeon just like her father because of it.

"It's ok, baby. At least I will wait until later after treatments and surgeries being done." Karen said, smiling to her daughter thoughtfulness.

When April finish her breakfast and washing her bowl and glass, Karen saw a brochure slipped pass April's bag. She read that and eyeing her daughter.

"April, honey. You consider being a manager for the basketball team?" She asked, showing April what she found.

It's new chapter. I hope still have someone around for this story, haha.

Thank you for reading, please leave a review :)


End file.
